


Фетиш на Фетиш

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Иногда разговор о безобидных кинках может завернуть не туда.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 1





	Фетиш на Фетиш

Неровный цвет пальцев на фоне фарфоровой кружки выделяется особенно сильно. Два белых шрама на ребре ладони, там, где свёз об лёд. Белые засечки на коротких, под корень ногтях.

— Бек, мне нравится кое-что странное…

Щёки наливаются теплом. Жан-Жак видит на экране, что заметно краснеет.

— Всем, да нравится что-нибудь странное, — пожимает плечами Отабек и делает глоток чая. — Расскажешь, что странное нравится тебе? Или нет?

Связь хорошая. Отабек смотрит мимо. На самом деле в глаза, но на мониторе. Отабек за ярким стеклом кажется очень близким. Кажется, можно даже потрогать. Жан-Жак трогает, но это всё ещё только картинка.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты кое-что сделал… — своё смущённое лицо в маленьком прямоугольнике в углу выглядит непривычно, но красиво. Интересно, думает ли так Отабек? Жан-Жак может смущённым себя и не видел никогда. А Отабек видел раз.

Отабек молчит, ждёт продолжения, и, возможно, любуется.

А если он не поймёт? Если осудит? Не вслух, конечно, Отабек никогда ничего такого не скажет. Но понятно не будет, что у него на уме. Кажется, будто он честный и прямой, но ещё он закрытый и мастер уходить от темы. Жан-Жак вспоминает, как Отабек сжимается, если коснуться личного. Как будто становится ещё твёрже. Личное лучше не трогать.

Жан-Жак смотрит на прямоугольник в верхнем углу, чтобы проверить, не отразились ли все эти сомнения на лице. Переводит взгляд обратно, смотрит в раскосые глаза. Отабек красивый. Жан-Жаку больно только смотреть. Ему хочется хватать, сжимать, обнимать и кусать. Во рту наворачивается вкус кожи Отабека.

— Человеческая память такая интересная, Бек. Как мы можем настолько ярко помнить такие мельчайшие детали и даже чувствовать на память запахи или вкус?

— Что-то особенное вспомнил?

— Температуру кожи на твоей шее. Обжигает язык.

Отабек смотрит. Нельзя угадать, что он думает. Иногда с ним очень тяжело.

— Иногда на моих руках твой запах, — наконец отвечает Отабек, и в животе сразу теплеет.

— Надеюсь, не после тренировки?

Отабек смеётся. Отводит взгляд. Видимо, увидел своё лицо в верхнем углу и не оценил собственного смеха. Маленький предательский прямоугольник всё портит. Жан-Жак сворачивает свой.

— После тренировки от нас точно несёт одинаково, — говорит Отабек.

Это не правда. Одинаково они пахнут разве что минут пятнадцать после душа. И во время секса, потому что тогда их запахи сплетаются в один. Но Жан-Жак смеётся — не над шуткой, а от того, что ему хорошо.

— Бек. Ты когда-нибудь занимался анальным сексом?

Жан-Жак не знает, как из него выпрыгнул этот вопрос. Но Отабек спокойный, будто этого и ждал и ничуть не удивлён.

— Да.

Вот так просто. «Да». Да и да. А что такого, проблемы? С кем-то другим. Когда-то. Жан-Жак не спрашивает с кем и когда, потому что боится ответа. Боится, что может знать этого «кого-то другого». И когда.

— Ты был… с какой стороны?

Отабек смотрит внимательно. Изучает. О чём он думает?

— Я и отдавал и принимал. Так что, у меня… разносторонний опыт.

— И тебе понравилось?

— Да. Но это инициатива и желания партнеров.

Ах партнёров.

— …Я не против этого, но не хотел бы практиковать часто.

Так просто об этом говорит. Будто в прачечную сходить. Жан-Жак вспоминает смущающегося Отабека. Жан-Жак видел однажды. От того воспоминания кровь мгновенно приливает в пах.

— А что у тебя?

Жан-Жак должен был понимать, что будет встречный вопрос, но всё равно оказывается не готов. Он призывает прямоугольник, чтобы видеть своё лицо. Как будто поддержка самого себя.

— У меня был.

— Ты или тебя? — Отабек улыбается.

— Я. — Жан-Жак ощутимо покраснеет. — Он сам попросил.

— Понравилось? — Отабек улыбается хитро. Если бы он был рядом, то вот с такой улыбкой подпнул бы ногой под столом.

— Да, — тихо говорит Жан-Жак, глядя на пылинки между кнопками клавиатуры.

— Ты это хотел сказать?

Жан-Жак не понимает, и Отабек поясняет:

— ты сказал, что тебе кое-что нравится.

— А, нет, — Жан-Жак неловко заминается и отводит взгляд. — Вернее, да, нравится, но я про другое хотел сказать.

Обычно Жан-Жак не смущается. Всегда легко говорит и открыто с кем угодно обо всём. Но это что-то личное, а Отабек не кто угодно. Жан-Жак вспоминает, что он не из трусливых и набирает побольше воздуха, чтобы выпалить:

— Меняю свой фетиш на твой?

Отабек крутит в руках карандаш. Неужели он тоже нервничает? Крутить карандаш — значит нервничать?

— Хочешь сделать, когда увидимся?

— Моё… можно по скайпу. — Жан-Жак облегчённо выдыхает — половина пути пройдена.

Отабек смотрит в монитор. Жан-Жак думает, что не знает, как выглядит этот монитор с той, другой, Отабековой стороны.

— Моё тоже.

— Тебе тоже что-то странное нравится?

— Да.

Жан-Жак хочет попросить Отабека сказать первым, но думает, что тему начал он, так что ему первому и ходить.

— Помнишь, ты тогда на спор ногти накрасил?

Жан-Жак рассматривает чёрные кнопки клавиатуры со светящимися синими буквами.

— Хочешь, чтобы я накрасил ногти?

Отабек смотрит спокойно. Не смеётся и не сверлит взглядом с каким-нибудь презрительным удивлением, и как будто не осуждает. Но что Жан-Жак вообще знает об Отабеке и его мыслях?

— Да… — Жан-Жак сглатывает. — И я хочу посмотреть.

— Как я крашу? — Отабек гладит кончиками пальцев кружку, вверх-вниз.

— Нет… да, я не знаю.

Все слова машут ручкой. Это же Отабек. Такой весь приличный. И Жан-Жак вспоминает неприличного Отабека. Дикого Отабека. Пошлого. Жан-Жак видел такого много раз.

— Хочу посмотреть, как ты потом… — вообще-то Жан-Жак говорил это слово много раз, ничего сложного: — Дрочишь.

— С накрашенными ногтями? — по-деловому уточняет Отабек.

— Да. — Жан-Жак опускает пунцовое лицо, становится стыдно.

Мысли, что Отабек накрасит ногти при нём, заводят, чуть ли не больше того, что предложил он сам. Отабек прерывает мысли внезапно:

— Жан-Жак, помнишь ты говорил, что спал с другими, когда мы уже были вместе?

Как ушат ледяной воды.

— Я… — Жан-Жак теряется. Он совсем не готов. — Ты к чему это сейчас?

— Ты говорил, что это так.

Чувство вины набрасывается, обжигает плёткой. Подступившая к горлу паника морочит голову — мешает нормально думать.

— Бек, я…

Отабек перебивает, не даёт закончить:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Одну историю об этом. Любой опыт, который тебе понравился, на твой выбор.

— Бек… я не знаю, зачем? Я не могу.

— Жан-Жак, все нормально. Я хочу этого. Меня это заводит.

Жан-Жак смотрит с недоумением, с недоверием. Зачем это Отабеку? Может, вид мазохизма? Что станет с их отношениями? Может, Отабек бросит его после этого? Жан-Жак не хочет, совсем не хочет всего этого.

— А ты был с другими?

— Жан-Жак, — Отабек вздыхает, как если бы объяснял элементарные вещи ребёнку: — Я не был, пока мы были в отношениях. Но только потому, что не хотел. — Он поднимает взгляд от своих рук. — Если я захочу, ты хочешь знать об этом?

Весь воздух рядом кончается. Жан-Жак очень долго избегал этой темы. Боялся её. Отабек не торопил. Он вообще никогда не торопит и иногда это бесит. За окном летают мелкие снежинки. Носятся в истерике, мечутся, кидаются грудью на окна, голые ветки, мёрзлую землю.

— Не отвечай сейчас, если не хочешь. Подумай, и скажи мне ответ. Можешь задать любые вопросы.

Но Жан-Жак не хочет задавать никакие вопросы. Он хочет, чтобы ничего этого не было.

— Если я не захочу знать, то ты просто не скажешь? Будешь скрывать?

— Да, если ты так захочешь. Но мне бы не хотелось. Мне бы хотелось говорить тебе всё. — Взгляд прямой тяжёлый, намеренно в камеру. — Подумай хорошо и поговорим, ладно? Я бы предпочёл лично. Жаль, что это сейчас всплыло, извини.

— Ничего, поговорим, когда я прилечу, это же скоро, — пожимает плечами Жан-Жак.

Отабек кивает и снова смотрит мимо — в лицо на мониторе.

Говорить лично лучше. Отабек обнимет и не будет пытать прямым взглядом, и Жан-Жак сможет думать, что всё хорошо.

Пора менять тему, потому что в животе неприятно тянет от тревоги. Раздражение колется, как плохой свитер. И агрессивно растёт.

— Так что ты хочешь чтобы я рассказал тебе, Бек? Любой опыт? Мужчина или женщина?

— Мужчина.

На лице не ни один мускул не меняется. Как он это делает?

— Но если хочешь про женщину, то я не против, — добавляет Отабек.

Жан-Жак всё сильнее злится. Хочется сделать больно. Увидеть эмоции.

— Что-то конкретное с мужчиной? Анальный секс?

Смущение снимает, как рукой, между ними растёт ледяная стена. Но Отабек не закрывается — он открыто отвечает, и мерзлая уверенность Жан-Жака рассыпается песочной крепостью от ответа:

— Любой опыт. Мне интересны твои эмоции и твоё удовольствие. Как тебе понравилось?

«Как тебе понравилось изменять мне» — слышит в этом Жан-Жак. Ему становится страшно. Он жалеет обо всём, что было. Хочет отмотать и отменить или хотя бы забыть.

— Бек, я не смогу.

— Хорошо. Не нужно, если не хочешь. Тебе нравится какой-то конкретный цвет?

— Что? — Жан-Жак не понимает вопроса.

— Ногти? Какой цвет?

— Ты всё равно сделаешь?

— Сделаю, — кивает Отабек. Легко, будто ничего не было. Неужели, для него это так?

— Любой, — кивает Жан-Жак в ответ. Он теряет нить, он переживает и хочет попрощаться, пока не начал задавать неуместных вопросов. — Когда?

— Завтра и послезавтра у меня зачёты, давай в субботу?

— Давай.

— Мне нужно идти, Жаным*. Тренировка скоро.

— Да. Пока.

«Я люблю тебя», «я скучаю», «я не хочу тебя терять» и «прости меня» остаются по эту сторону экрана.

**Author's Note:**

> *Жаным (каз. душа моя) — ласковое обращение.


End file.
